


25 Ways to Say "I Love You"

by FanFreak611



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Babies, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Episode: s02e09 Bounty Hunters!, Episode: s03e07 Talk Derby To Me, Episode: s04e09 Shawn Takes a Shot In the Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, Making Out, Next Generation, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pining, Post-Episode: s01e16 Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast, Post-Episode: s04e10 You Can't Handle This Episode, Post-Movie: Psych 2: Lassie Come Home, Post-Movie: Psych: The Movie (2017), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Secret Santa, is it really a fic for Julie if there's not shules babies?, this is basically just a giant advertisement for her fics and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: 25 drabbles about Shawn and Juliet at different parts of their relationships and in different universes split across 5 chapters.A Secret Santa gift for RobinsonsWereHere
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. 1-5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinsonsWereHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Julie!!! I wanted to something special for your gift and I couldn't decide on a plot so you get many plots! Here are 25 drabbles (cause Christmas is on the 25th lol) using different prompts from the 100 Ways to Say I Love You prompt list. Hope you enjoy them!! Also they're broken down in sets of five across five chapters to make it easier to read.
> 
> Pretty much all AUs and ideas belong to Julie, I included the fic titles next to them so for sure go check out her stuff!!! Her account is RobinsonsWereHere and she's amazing!

_1\. “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.” (set in post-LCH verse aka the fics featured in the Plant “a Little Happiness (Let The Roots Run Deep)” collection)_

The sun had set hours ago, casting the world into an orange hazy glow before disappearing below the horizon allowing the moon to take its turn on the sky’s stage. Stars had begun to appear and Shawn split his time between gazing admiringly at them and gazing admiringly at his wife. Juliet sat behind the wheel, the moon’s glow making her hair look almost silver. She had taken it out of its bun when they had left, her hair now falling in messy waves across her shoulders.

He glanced back at their sleeping children all quiet in their car seats. The twins sat in the middle, their eyes closed and heads tilted to one end as they slept on. Delilah was in the back, an honor that the five-year-old wore with pride. Her head was tilted the way back and her mouth was open, a small line of drool escaping her mouth. They had purchased the minivan shortly after discovering that Juliet was pregnant with twins and Shawn had never been happier with a car purchase. Sure he missed his motorcycle sometimes but the idea of driving around three kids on one was not appealing.

He looked back at his wife, taking in her glassy eyes and the bags underneath them. Her posture was rigid as if she was afraid of relaxing for even a second and he saw how she blinked slower and slower each time. 

“Babe, pull over. Let me drive for a while.” He said, his voice low so as to not wake up the kids.

“What? No, I’m fine Shawn.” Came her stubborn reply. 

He resisted the urge to playfully roll his eyes at her obvious response, instead opting to reach over and place a hand on her knee. “Sweetheart, you’ve been up since 6 with the kids, not to mention driving all the way to Santa Barbara. Plus you were on your feet almost all day between talking with the Lassiters, feeding the twins, and making sure Delilah and Leah didn’t make friends with that seagull.” 

She let out a half-laugh at that causing him to smile softly. “Please honey, we still have two more hours left to go and I just took a nap so I don’t mind driving the rest of the way.”

She looked at him, hesitation still written on her face and he flashed her his signature grin. “How about this, if you let me drive and fall asleep, I’ll carry you to bed.” 

He winked and she laughed, shaking her head. “You really are something else.” She sighed, her shoulders sagging as if the action was letting all of the stress out of her body. “Fine. You can drive, but even if I don’t fall asleep I still expect to be carried.”

Smiling, he looked at her, his eyes shining with adoration. “Deal.”  
___

_2\. “It reminded me of you.” (apocalypse/soulmates au - “Nothing in the World That Could Stop It”)_

“Jules! Jules! Jules!” 

Shawn’s voice got progressively louder as he ran through the halls of the bunker, his feed loudly pounding against the floor and the occasional shout of “hey!” or “keep it down” accompanying the man’s noisy presence. He burst through the door of the common room, his eyes immediately landing on his five months pregnant girlfriend, a smile lighting up his whole face.

Juliet was reclined on the comfiest couch- though comfy wasn’t really a good word for it- one hand on her belly and a ratty book on prenatal care in her other. She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend’s boisterous entrance and then kept it up as she noticed his hands were hiding something behind his back.

“Shawn,” She said trying to keep her tone even despite the curiosity nagging at her brain, “How was the supply run?”

“Great!” Came his reply as he took a few steps towards her, his smile unwavering. “I got something for you.” 

“Oh?” She put down her book and patted the spot next to her. He practically dashed over to her, keeping the object concealed behind him. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, both daring the other to speak before Shawn could no longer contain his excitement. Whipping out the concealed object, he held it out for her, beaming with pride  
“It reminded me of you!”

Her jaw dropped, her eyes welling with tears- she blamed the hormones. In Shawn’s hands was a stuffed elephant. It was small, it’s blue stitched on eyes and green ribbon around its neck giving it a happy appearance. Dirt covered its fabric in various patches but she didn’t mind, immediately grabbing the plush and hugging it to her chest.

Placing his hand on her stomach, he smiled as she leaned into him, reaching up and placing a kiss on his jaw- colors bursting across their skins as they touched. “I love it, thank you.”

He dropped a kiss on her hair, the mark bright blue. “You’re welcome my little elephant.”

She rolled her eyes and gave him a good-natured smack on his arm, their laughter resounding through the halls.  
___

 _3\. “No, no, it’s my treat.” (post-Scary Sherry)_  
It was okay. Her first undercover assignment had been a success. Alice Bundy was in custody and Doreen’s murder had been solved. More importantly, everyone was safe, herself included. No one had been axed, Gus had relatively gotten over being trapped in the abandoned asylum, and the girls of Beta Kappa Theta would no longer be terrorized by anything other than bad manicures or maxed out credit cards. 

She- no they- had done it.

As she watched Lassiter drive away with a very pissed off Alice in the back seat, she heard the sounds of bickering as both Shawn and Gus approached- the latter still not very happy about the actions of the former. 

“Gus, don’t be a verbal filler. I said I was sorry!”

“We had a deal, Shawn, you knew the rules.”

Shawn gave an exasperated sigh, coming to a stop right next to her. Opting to cease continuing their fruitless argument, he instead shoved his hands in his pockets, giving her his best smile. “Your first undercover case and what an ending! Honestly did not see that axe fight coming, talk about a twist.” 

She smiled back at him, “Thanks, I’m just glad it’s over.”

Nodding, he looked around the crime scene before snapping his head back towards her. “We should celebrate! How do you feel about burgers?”

“Shawn,” She shook her head, “I don’t think we-”

“Jules, I know the Chief gave you the rest of the night off. You can wait to finish things up tomorrow. Come on, poor Gus is famished.”

“That’s true,” The aforementioned man pipped up, “Being in mortal danger always makes me hungry.”

“Everything makes you hungry.” His best friend shot back.

“Shut up Shawn.”

“Guys,” Juliet interjected, “I guess I am a little hungry.”

“Yes!” Shawn exclaimed, punching the air. “Now it’s a celebration- Gus you’re paying.”

Gus opened his mouth to argue but Juliet quickly jumped in. “No, no, it’s my treat. It’s the least I can do to thank you guys for helping me with this case.”

“Jules…” Shawn said, giving her a look that made her insides flutter.

Not wanting to focus on the possible reasons why, she just shook her head, “I insist.”

“You’re the best!” He smiled, causing a slight blush to creep onto her cheeks. “You know that place on 1st and Bailman?” When she nodded he continued, “We’ll meet you there. Come on Gus.”

He grabbed his best friend and headed towards their car, leaving Juliet as she tried not to admire certain... aspects of Shawn as he left. 

Shaking her head, she turned to walk towards her own car, trying (and failing) not to dwell on just how much the psychic was affecting her.  
___

_4\. “Come here. Let me fix it.” (set ambiguously around s1 and s2)_

“Ugh, I can’t get this!” Juliet exclaimed, clearly exasperated as she tossed her disassembled gun onto her desk.

Shawn, who had been flipping through a file at a nearby desk, looked up. “Get what?”

“My gun. It jammed this morning at the shooting range and I still haven’t been able to get the bullet out.” She sighed, looking at the weapon with disdain. “I’d ask Carlton for help but he’s still in court.”

“Come here. Let me fix it.” He sat up, taking his feet off the desk. “Or at least let me try.”

She frowned and grabbed the piece off her desk as she made her way over to him. “Have at it. I think it’s a stovepipe jam.”

He took the weapon from her, turning it over in his hands and peering at it. Holding it up to his mouth he clicked and cooed at it causing her to roll her eyes- though her amused smile negated any chance of seeming truly annoyed. 

He fiddled with the gun some more and then pulled back the slide and out popped the two bullets.  
Juliet’s eyes widened. “Holy crap, you got it.”

He smiled, handing her gun back to her. “It was a stovepipe jam alright, hate when those happen.”

At her curious, and almost interrogatory, expression he rubbed the back of his neck. “My dad taught me all about guns when I was growing up so I know a few tricks.”

Not wanting to press any further despite the growing need to know more about this man who never failed to surprise her she just nodded. “Well, thank you.”

“Anytime Jules.”  
___

_5\. “I’ll walk you home.” (set sometime after 4x09)_

It wasn’t supposed to be a high risk case but naturally when a couple of murder suspects are cornered in a closed pizza parlor, bullets start to fly. After throwing themselves behind some tables Juliet and Lassiter were able to take them down without much injury and the perps were being placed into custody.

Juliet however, wasn’t focused on the case anymore. It didn’t take a highly observant detective, which she was, to notice how in the heat of the moment Shawn was curled nearly into a ball behind one of the tables, clutching the right side of his chest. She had heard many stories from older cops who had been shot on the job. Stories about how shortly after they recovered, they feared being shot again or how their scars would still ache all those years later. She could see it in his eyes, despite the fact that he bounced around like normal, making quips at Lassiter or joking with Gus. He was really shaken up.

Shawn finally came to an almost resting spot at her side, his eyes surveying the parlor with an unease. She studied him out of the corner of her eye, noticed how he seemed almost reluctant to leave despite desperately wanting to get out. He said goodbye to Gus, saying that he’d walk home since his place wasn’t far but instead of leaving, he hovered.

“Is it weird that I have a sudden craving for ham and pineapple pizza?” He asked, never being one to stay quiet for long.

She tilted her head, “Not really, we _are_ in a pizza shop.”

He nodded, “Do you think they’d let me go back there and make one?”

“Shawn,” She started, empathy in her tone, “I’ll walk you home.”

His shoulders dropped as his body language instantly relaxed. “Thanks, Jules. I don’t know if you were aware but it’s bear season in Santa Barbara and I’d much rather not get mauled tonight. I have a package of licorice chews and an entire season of _Hill Street Blues_ with my name on it.”

She pursed her lips and nodded, playing along with his little joke. “Don’t worry, I hear bears are very scared of Axe products.”

Nodding sagely he turned towards the door, “Yes, women love it, bears fear it.”

She hummed in response, a playful smile dancing across her lips as they headed out into the chill night air.  



	2. 6-10

_6\. “Have a good day at work.” (set somewhere in the 2x09 au, “It All Happens For a Reason (No Such Thing As a Mistake)”_

The sounds of laughter drew Juliet from the bathroom to the kitchen as she pulled her hair up in a bun, a hair tie between her teeth. Upon entering she paused to watch her boyfriend “fly” a spoonful of applesauce into their daughter’s mouth, a giant grin on his face and noises to accompany the action.  
She slipped behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her lips pressing against his cheek before pulling back to smile at Maisie. The baby gurgled back, banging her hands on the highchair. 

“Guess someone’s still hungry.” She quipped, moving to pull out the chair next to him.

“Yep,” He straightened up, puffing out his chest with pride. “Always hungry, just like me. Aren’t you Maisie?”

Maisie bounced up and down continuing to bang her hands on the chair causing them to laugh.

Glancing at her watch, Juliet shot up from her chair. “Shoot, I’m going to be late.”

“But we haven’t had breakfast yet,” He whined.

“Sorry babe, little miss pumpkin here refused to nurse this morning so I’m running behind. We can have breakfast tomorrow.” She opened the fridge and grabbed a yogurt.

“Wow,” He said, shaking his head. “Applesauce over boobs… maybe she’s not really my daughter.”

Juliet rolled her eyes, pulling a spoon out of the drawer. “I’m not even going to respond to that.”

He smirked and stood up, cutting her off with a searing kiss. For a second she considered being late but a loud coo from Maisie brought her out of her thoughts.

“Have a good day at work.” He grinned as they broke apart.

“I’ll see you two for lunch.” She smiled back, grabbing her purse and keys.

Shawn watched as she headed out the door, a grin on his face that he knew Gus would describe as “dopey” before turning around and clapping his hands together.

“Okay Miss Maisie, let’s have some fun today.”  
___

_7\. “I dreamt about you last night.” (set ambiguous between 3.13 and 3.16)_

“I dreamt about you last night.”

The admission caused Juliet to stumble as she walked towards her desk, nearly spilling her carefully organized files. They had just wrapped up a briefing and while she half-expected Shawn to follow her, informing her on some random theory he had come up with, she hadn't expected him to say something like that so candidly.

Especially because she’d never admit the same to him in a million years.

Images of previous dreams flashed through her mind. Dark, heated looks and football uniforms, exposed skin and passionate kisses and voices crying out in unison. The memories caused a shiver to run up her spine. She quickly straightened her shoulders, realizing that she still had yet to reply to the man in question.

“Is that so?” She said as they reached her desk, turning and quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah,” He sat down across from her, kicking his feet onto her desk, “I was traveling through a candy forest and suddenly you swooped in riding on a swan made from licorice and cucumbers- odd combination if you ask me but I wouldn’t mind trying it.”

As he continued to ramble on about food-related animals and their adventure to rescue Guserella, she breathed out a sigh of relief, letting herself get lost in his story. Maybe she didn’t have to worry about Shawn having those types of dreams about her- so then why was she a little disappointed?  
___

_8\. “Take my seat.” (post-LCH verse)_

Usually, if she was up at midnight, it would either mean that she was working late on a case, was woken up because of a case, or she didn’t have to wake up early and she and Shawn were taking advantage of that fact. But the funny thing about being very pregnant was that it completely screwed with your sleep schedule. Sure she had gone to bed at a normal time, but it was only to wake up a few hours later deathly craving a burger from a place across town. 

Thankfully Shawn didn’t need much convincing before sweeping her away on their “quest to satisfy baby Spencer”- his words not hers. He had even suggested they take a cable car to add to the fun, which she wholeheartedly agreed to. 

Boarding the cable car, hand in hand, she pressed up on her sandal-clad toes and placed a kiss against his jaw. He smiled, paying for their ticket and then guiding her down the middle of the car. “Well someone’s in a good mood.”

“Of course I am, I’m with you.” She beamed back and he paused, ducking his head to place a quick- yet passionate- kiss on her lips. “Guess I’m not the only one.” She hummed as they pulled away.

“Well…” He started, taking a seat, “Who doesn’t love midnight trips with their very beautiful, amazing wife?”

Smiling, she turned to sit down next to him when he jumped to his feet. “Wait no! Take my seat.”

“Shawn… we’re the only people in this car.”

“I insist.”

She rolled her eyes and gently pressed on his chest, guiding him back into his seat. “I have a better idea.” Turning around, she sat down on his lap and he laughed, arms instantly wrapping around her middle and beginning to rub slow circles against her stomach.

“This is why you’re the smart one.” He murmured, nose burying into her hair.

Smirking, she leaned further into his embrace. “You know that’s right.”  
___

_9\. “I saved a piece for you.” (Carpathia AU, “Glimpse of Relief”)_

She found him down in the boiler room, pants dirty and hair a mess. He had been toying with a large metal cylinder- though she wasn’t sure it’s exact purpose- and leaped up the second he saw her. His eyes brightened and she couldn’t stop the flush to her cheeks. Nor could she stop her eyes from wandering over his body. 

Brown overalls covered much of his frame, accented by a dark, soot-stained shirt. It was quite a contrast to her black skirt and white blouse- to anyone else it would be a clear representation of how their statuses differed but that thought never crossed her mind. Rather, she took the opportunity to admire just how handsome he was. And he _really_ was, with his rumpled hair and soot-covered face and lovely personality, she could honestly stare at him for days.

But she had to look away. Frankly, it was a little daunting to have grown so fond of someone in such a short time, scary even. She wasn’t even sure if he felt the same way- though the way that his eyes lit up every time she entered a room gave her hope that he did.

“Juliet.” He grinned and she couldn’t help but return the look. She loves the way he says her name. “To what do I owe this visit? I thought I wouldn’t be seeing you until tonight.”

She shrugged, a smirk pulling at her lips. “I wanted to see you.” She doesn’t miss the way his smile grew. “Also for lunch, they had this delightful meal of roast turkey and potatoes and…” She withdrew a small plate from behind her back. “I saved a piece for you.”

In a second he was at her side, taking the plate from her hands. A shiver ran down her spine as their hands brushed and she quickly tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

“Amazing.” He breathed and almost immediately began to eat. “Thank you so much.”

She offered him a small smile, turning to lean casually against the wall. “May I join you while you eat?”

He glanced up and seemed to think for a minute before nodding. “Yes, you may. I would be honored to enjoy your company for some time.”

The blush quickly returned but this time she didn’t avoid his gaze. She enjoyed being with him and that was that.  
___

_10\. “I’m sorry for your loss.” (post 4x10)_

Juliet didn’t speak to Shawn for three days following Ewan’s arrest and then disappearance. He assumed it was because she was still mad and he didn’t fault her for it. Before that case, he never really thought that his knack for solving crimes could hurt someone he cared about. 

But as much as he felt he deserved the silent treatment, he certainly didn’t enjoy it. Which is why he showed up at her desk three days after they closed the case holding a pineapple and a coffee from her favorite cafe.

He flashed her his signature grin, placing the items on her desk before his smile dropped. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” His face was earnest but he mentally cringed at the cliche and waved his hands as he tried to recover. “I mean, I’m sorry Ewan sucked. Nope, that’s worse. Gosh, this played out so much better in my head.”

She held up a hand, signaling him to stop. “It’s okay, I understand what you’re going for and I appreciate it.”

The corner of his mouth perked up as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Look Jules, I’m really sorry for how everything played out. I never ever want to hurt people, especially those that I care about.” 

Her cheeks reddened but he kept talking. “And I completely understand if you want to not talk to me anymore, it’ll make working on cases a little harder but I’m assuming we could work out some sort of charade situation or maybe like a secret hand code or something.”

“Shawn-” She cut him off again. “Thank you. I’ve had some time to think and I realized that you were just following a lead, like any good investigator, it’s not your fault my brother actually was a murderer.” 

He nodded, “So are we good?”

She smiled softly at him, “Yeah we’re good.”


	3. 11-15

_11\. “You can have half.” (post-LCH verse)_

She had said she wasn’t that hungry, choosing to order just a plain salad to hopefully keep her bouts of morning sickness at bay. Her food had come first and she was satisfied with its leafy goodness. That is… until everyone else’s food arrived.

That’s when she started craving french fries and burgers and chicken sandwiches and she was craving it _badly_. The smells were amazing, her mouth-watering instantly. The baby seemed to shift every time she eyed someone else’s plate as if to say “yes I want to eat that!”

She had stopped paying attention to the conversation around her so focused on the delectable food that she missed her name being said. It wasn’t until Shawn lightly rubbed her back that her attention came back into order. 

“Hey babe, you okay?” His eyebrows were furrowed and while his hand had left her back, it wasn’t long before his arm was wrapped around her middle, palm resting on her bump.

She gently patted his hand. “I’m fine, just zoned out.”

He frowned and then shot a look across the table. “See Gus. I told you that your pharmaceutical stories are boring.”

Gus rolled his eyes and reached for a fry. “I’m not even going to respond to that.”

Juliet watched him eat with bated breath, though her attention was quickly captured by Shawn as he picked up his burger and took a bite. 

“You’re just jealous that you can’t captivate people like I can.”

She could hear the annoyance in Gus’ tone. “Yeah right.”

“No seriously, look at Jules right now, she can’t keep her eyes off of me.” He shot her a look, waggling his eyebrows. 

His eyes snapped her out of her food-induced hyperfocus and she shook her head. “Sure thing Shawn.”

“Don’t encourage him! Just because he’s your husband and you’re carrying his child…” He trailed off, frowning before throwing up his hands in mock surrender. “You know what I accept that I’ve lost.”

“It’s about time.”

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, snatching a fry off of Gus’ plate. His eyes went wide, a sharp gasp leaving his mouth and he slapped her hand away. She recoiled quickly and began to munch on the two fries she managed to grab.

Shawn’s hand darted out, smacking Gus’. “Dude! You can’t hit my wife!”

“I didn’t hit her, I was protecting my food.” Gus shot back, slapping Shawn back before turning to her. “Juliet, you can’t go stealing another man’s food like that.”

Shawn frowned and smack again. The two quickly dissolved into a smack fight, bickering simultaneously as they went.

With a smirk, she took the opportunity to snag a few more fries, chewing contently as she watched them. 

“You know what,” Shawn said after a few minutes, withdrawing his hand. “Let’s just agree to disagree.”

“Agreed.” Gus reached out for his plate, frowning as he looked at it. “Juliet, did you eat my fries?”

She gave a shrug, popping the rest of the fry she was currently eating into her mouth. “Maybe.”

Shawn laughed at Gus’ shocked expression. “Sorry man, she’s eating for two now.”

“Yeah, this kid is just like you and your big stomach,” Gus grumbled, shooting glares at his best friend.

“Yeah, they are.” She laughed, reaching up and pressing a kiss against her husband’s cheek. “Speaking of which… can I have some of your fries?”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Here babe.” He picked up his plate, dividing it into equal portions. “You can have half.”

Grinning, she snatched up the food, instantly tearing into the burger. “Thank you, Shawn.” 

“Anytime Jules.”  
___

_12\. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” (set during 3x07)_

She was an idiot. She should’ve listened to him, he was the psychic after all. But no. She had to take lead and make a mess of things. It was her fault that instead of having a nice dinner and working on the case, she had been stuck filming a music video for the past hour and a half, all while half a dozen officers- and Shawn- waited outside. 

Walking out of that warehouse had been one of the more embarrassing moments of her life. Not just because she had followed a bum lead but also because she was decked out, head to toe, in body glitter and an assortment of colorful paints. 

She had ignored the not so discrete snickers from the officers and the pitying looks from Lassiter and sent them home, hoping everyone would leave her alone to wallow in self-pity. Unfortunately for her, however, Shawn was not one of those people. 

He trotted over and stopped, just a few feet away, hands stuck in his pockets. “So… I take it that this was a colorful surprise.”

“Ha, ha.” She glared, trying to shake the glitter from her hair. Showering tonight was going to be a pain. “Don’t rub it in.”

“Oh, I would never.” He said with fake sincerity. “I’m more in the rubbing it off industry anyways.”

She rolled her eyes before glancing around. All of the other officers had left, leaving the two of them alone. Thankfully most of the other derby girls had either lingered around to talk or left through a different door- though the idea of being caught with her “biggest fan” wasn’t exactly something she wanted to be left up to chance. 

She tilted her head in the direction of down the street. “Come on. Let’s go for a walk.”

He nodded and she turned to begin walking when he stopped. “Wait.” Before she could say anything, he had turned around and jogged towards her car. Throwing open the side door, and rustling around, he pulled a dark bundle out of the seat and quickly returned.

“Here.” He said, handing the bundle out to her. “Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”

She stared apprehensively at it. “Shawn, we _are_ outside.”

He looked up as if noticing their location for the first time. “Okay well, it’s cold. So take it.”

Hesitantly, she took it from his hands. “Won’t you get cold?”

“Oh, no way. My skin is thick like a rhino, though soft like a baby otter. Here,” He held out his arm. “Wanna feel?”

Part of her wanted to but she shook it away with a shake of her head. “No=” She unrolled the jacket and slipped it on, subconsciously snuggling into its warm fabric. “Thank you.”

He gave a small shrug. “No problem.”

The two turned and began walking down the street side by side. Occasionally her arm would brush against his but she made no effort to distance herself from him. It was calm- peaceful even- and it made her almost forget about what just happened… almost.

“I’m sorry,” She broke the silence and he jerked his head towards her, “For not listening to you. Your feelings and visions are always correct and I shouldn't have doubted that.”

He gave her a small smile. “It’s okay. Even the great Detective O’Hara can make mistakes.”

A short laugh escaped her throat. “I wouldn’t say I’m _great_.”

“I would.”

She paused, causing him to turn towards her, and smiled. Even after ignoring him and pulling rank, he still took time to encourage her. He really was a great guy. 

“Thank you, Shawn.”

“You’re welcome, Jules.” He grinned. “Now, there’s a great pancake place down the road from here. Why don’t we get something to go and then you can go home and shower?”

She pursed her lips, considering his offer. “Fine, but you’re ordering. I’m in no shape to go anywhere public.”

Raising an eyebrow, she noticed how his eyes darted across her body and she was thankful for the low lighting which concealed her blush. “Agree to disagree.”

“Whatever you say, Shawn.” She said with a roll of her eyes. Though the small smile on her lips did little to discourage him.  
___

_13\. “Sorry I’m late.” (set somewhere in s5 and 6)_

Shawn Spencer was always late. He was late waking up, late to work, and- according to his mother- late to being born. He always strode in at least five minutes behind schedule with some elaborate excuse that made her smile just from its pure ridiculousness. The one thing he was never late for, however, was his dates with Juliet.

For those, he was always exactly on time or even a few minutes early. She would never forget the one time when he had shown up on her doorstep exactly 30 minutes before he was supposed to. He had made the excuse of traffic not being nearly as bad but she knew he just wanted to spend more time with her- it helped that the feeling was mutual. 

Which is why, as the clock ticked its way past 7:15, she was starting to worry.

She wasn’t always a big worrier. She knew that Shawn was resourceful and had gotten himself out of many many tricky situations, but that didn’t stop the pit in her stomach from growing with each second that ticked by. 

She anxiously paced around her living room, moving to adjust the pictures on her mantle and then to the couch to organize the pillows. The skirt of her red polka dot sundress swirled just above her knees, provoked by her constant movement. She ran a hand through her hair- thankfully it was down otherwise any style she had it in would’ve been ruined by the continuous motion. Images of him being held at gunpoint or lying in a ditch somewhere flashed through her mind and she closed her eyes tightly. She couldn’t let her worry consume her.

A knock at the door jerked her from her thoughts and she nearly sprinted to the door, sliding a little bit on the wood floors. Throwing open the door, a smile instantly broke across her face at the sight of a slightly bashful Shawn. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” He blushed, handing her a somewhat rumbled bouquet of flowers. 

“Thank you.” She took the flowers, instantly breathing in their sweet aroma before stepping to the side and letting him in. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

He spun around, arching an eyebrow at her, a smirk dancing across his lips. “Oh? So you were worried about me?”

“Maybe just a little.” She replied, moving to the kitchen to grab a vase and fill it with water.

The look on his face was a mix of adoration and smugness and she felt the strong urge to wipe it off his face.

“So why _were_ you late?” 

As he launched into a somewhat embellished story about running into Lassie at the store and being chased throughout the produce section, she leaned back against the counter, watching as he recounted every detail. He really was cute and she was so glad she was dating him.  
___

_14\. “Can I have this dance?” (post Psych the Movie. Song “every little thing she does is magic”)_

“I pronounce you husband and wife… You may kiss the bride.”

Those words. Those eleven little words. They filled him with such joy and love- almost as much as when they had both said “I do” or when they spoke their vows- even though they were rushed and made up on the spot- and he briefly wondered if he’d feel this happy ever again. But then he looked down into her face- his beautiful _wife’s _face- her lip bruised and a cut on her forehead, staring up at him with just as much love in her wonderful blue eyes, and he knew that not only had he felt this happy since the moment he laid eyes on her, but he’d feel this happy for the rest of his life.__

__His palms went up to cup her face and he quickly brought their lips together, crashing as one. It wasn’t unlike the kiss they shared at the beginning of the ceremony and yet it was so much more. As he slid his hand into her hair, his other one snaking down to her waist, he reveled in the fact that he was kissing his _wife_. Him, Shawn Spencer, the man who everyone thought would never actually settle down had found the woman of his dreams and married her. Sure it had taken him five years to really tell her how he felt, three years to propose, and three more to actually get married but he had done it and he couldn’t be happier._ _

__Making sure she was held securely in his arms, he pulled back briefly to stare into her half-lidded eyes before dipping her. She let out a little startled gasp but then smiled before yanking his head down, arms wrapped around his shoulders and fingers in his hair. He couldn’t help but smile against her lips as she kissed him passionately. They were _married_. Married and making out for the first time as a married couple in front of all their closest friends. And he didn’t care one bit._ _

__When she pulled back, staring up at him breathlessly, eyes shining with the purest form of adoration and love, he nearly forgot how to speak. She bumped her nose against his, faces so close, and yet their lips did not touch- nearly resembling all those years ago when he tried to cross the line between friends and more than that but ultimately came short. That didn’t matter though, because somewhere along the dance of one step forward and two steps back, they took more steps forward than back and eventually crashed over that line together. It was everything he ever wanted, _she_ was everything he ever wanted, and his chest burned with joy._ _

__Somewhere in the distance, he could just make out the first few bars of a song. It was soft and gentle, notes of a piano drifting towards them only serving to grow the burning inside his chest._ _

__“Can I have this dance, Mrs. Spencer?” He whispered, breath floating across her lips._ _

__“Yes, you may Mr. O’Hara.” Her tone matched his, sending a shiver down his spine._ _

__Straightening them up, he wrapped his fingers around her hand, holding it close to his heart. His other hand moved to hold onto her hip while her free arm wrapped around his shoulders. Slowly, he began moving them in time to the music, forehead resting against hers as they swayed together._ _

__The music wasn’t particularly loud- later he’d find out Gus was playing it through his phone- and occasionally a seagull or the waves lapping against the pier would drown out a lyric or two but he didn’t mind. And judging, by the way, Juliet was still staring at him, neither did she._ _

__To them, it was just the two of them- hopelessly in love and together for the rest of their lives.  
____ _

___15\. “I made your favorite.” (post-LCH verse)_ _ _

__Juliet sighed as she shuffled through the front door. Tiredness weighed heavily on her bones, and her muscles were killing her. Being pregnant meant desk duty which meant incredibly long and boring days and being pregnant with twins meant regardless of her activities, she’d wind up sleepy and sore. It wasn’t her ideal combination but at least neither she nor Shawn had to worry about her safety in the line of duty. Plus she’d have two very nice additions soon, which honestly made everything worth it._ _

__As she hung up her purse and tossed her keys in the bowl, she heard the thumping of two pairs of footsteps approaching- one much louder than the other. She managed to shrug off her jacket just in time for both Shawn and Delilah to appear, matching smiles on their faces. Shawn always said he saw her in their little girl’s face but Juliet would argue that it was the opposite, that smile was all Shawn._ _

__“Mommy!” In a flash Delilah was at her legs, arms reaching upwards as her hands opened and closed._ _

__Juliet smiled and bent down- a somewhat difficult feat with her large belly- scooping her daughter up in her arms. Shawn was quickly at her side, one hand on her back and the other holding onto Delilah as he helped her stand up. She offered him a small smile before turning to place a kiss on Delilah’s cheek._ _

__“Hello munchkin, did you have fun today?”_ _

__She nodded enthusiastically, her brown pigtails sways with the motion. “Daddy and I built a castle!”_ _

__Juliet aimed a look over her shoulder, eyebrow cocked at Shawn. “You did?”_ _

__“It’s a blanket fort.” He explained before moving to wrap his arms around Delilah. “Now, why don’t we let mommy go change and we’ll show her our castle.”_ _

__Their daughter nodded enthusiastically, letting herself be transferred from Juliet’s arms to Shawn’s. Once she was situated, Shawn leaned forward, giving Juliet a quick kiss before bending over slightly and pressing two more kisses to her belly. Laughing, she brushed her fingers over his hair as he shot her his signature grin._ _

__After a quick, but relaxing, warm shower and a change into more comfortable clothes, Juliet made her way back downstairs and towards the living room. Upon entering, her eyes went wide. Delilah had not been too far off in calling it a castle. The structure- which consisted of almost every blanket and sheet in their house and all of their chairs- spanned across the entire living room. She’d have to give it to Shawn, the man knew how to build a fort._ _

__As if he knew she was thinking about him, his head popped out of what she assumed was the entrance. “Hey, babe! What do you think?”_ _

__“I’m impressed.” She responded, her eyes still sweeping over the creation. “How long did you guys spend on this?”_ _

__He shrugged. “A couple of hours. It would’ve taken less but the foreman wanted to watch Paw Patrol.”_ _

__She laughed. “Well, you can’t argue with that. Can I come in?”_ _

__“Oh!” He hastily scrambled to the side, holding open the blanket for her. “Of course. Right, this way my lady.”_ _

__She laughed again, lowering to her knees before shuffling inside. It was nice and comfortable, with blankets and pillows spanning across the floor. In the center was a relatively wide opening, enough space for all three of them- well five if she counted the unborn twins- to sit together without feeling too cramped. Delilah sat in the middle of it all, grabbing fistfuls of something out of a bowl and shoveling it into her mouth._ _

__Shawn laughed from behind her. “Pumpkin, leave some of that for your mother.”_ _

__Delilah looked up sheepishly, pausing her eating. “Oops.”_ _

__Chuckling, Juliet shot Shawn a raised eyebrow. He quickly scrambled in front of her and grabbed the bowl, holding it out to her. “I made your favorite.”_ _

__Juliet glanced down, eyes widening as she laid eyes on the content. “Cinnamon sugar popcorn with caramel creams?”_ _

__“Yep!” She looked up at Shawn’s beaming face. “Figured you’d want an after-work snack.”_ _

__“Thank you.” Her voice came out soft and quiet and she felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes. Dang hormones._ _

__“You’re welcome, babe.” Came his response and she felt warmth rise in her chest from the way he was looking at her._ _

__She felt a small pull on her hand and looked down at her daughter. “Mommy! Daddy said we get to cuddle when you get home.”_ _

__“Oh did he now?” She smirked at her husband who merely shrugged._ _

__“What can I say, I love to cuddle.”_ _

__“That makes two of us.” She laughed, the sound only increasing as she felt the twins kick. “Five of us actually.”_ _

__The three of them shuffled around, winding up with Shawn laying in the middle, Juliet pressed into his side, and Delilah laying on top of him. Juliet laughed as Shawn reached around her, moving the popcorn bowl to rest between her and Delilah. He then wrapped his arm around her, moving his fingers in circles on her belly. She let out a contented sigh and pressed a kiss to his chest before beginning to munch on the popcorn._ _

__Sometimes work could be a bore and being pregnant could be uncomfortable but these little moments with her family made everything worth it._ _


	4. 16-20

_16\. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” (slight post 2x09 canon divergence au)_

This whole day had been a mess. It was one thing for the Chief to assign her and Shawn to check out a lead up the coast. It was another thing for her battery to die an hour away from their destination. And it was yet another thing for the hotel room they got to only have one bed. Add on the fact that just two days prior, Shawn had almost kissed her in the station and it was understandable why she was quickly chalking this day up to being one of her more messy ones.

The two had fought for what felt like hours over who got the bed and who would sleep on the floor, finally deciding that they’d just share it. At the time her focus was more on not letting either of them wake up with aching bones than on what sharing a bed with Shawn would actually mean. It wasn’t until he had slid into bed next to her- clad in a plain tee and sweatpants- that the reality of their situation hit her. 

And it hit her hard.

The two had shifted around, trying to get comfortable which meant brushing arms and legs occasionally. Each time, it caused her heart to beat like crazy and her breath to catch in her throat. Usually, she was a side sleeper but she worried that if she slept on her side, she’d wind up inadvertently moving too close to Shawn. So she had opted to lie flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling, not moving a muscle. Which meant she was having a particularly hard time falling asleep.

She had tried everything to fall asleep, counting sheep, going through the alphabet and listing off things that started with each letter, even acting out a book plotline in her head but nothing helped. Every single time she’d try a tactic, her brain would switch back to replaying that particular night or making her extremely aware of the man who slept next to her.

She could hear Shawn’s gentle breathing and the creak of the mattress every time he shifted. She envied him for his ability to fall asleep. From outside floated in the distant sounds of the highway and the occasional car pulling in for a late-night check-in. She considered getting up and going for a walk around the hotel, maybe getting some tea to soothe her mind but she didn’t want to risk waking Shawn when she moved. 

Frowning, she wondered if he was a light sleeper or a heavy one. Frankly, she didn’t know much about his sleeping habits. She did know that sometimes he pulled late nights and more often than not slept in but aside from that, his personal life was a bit of a mystery. She wondered if she’d have to wake him in the morning. Maybe she’d get really close and whisper in his ear?

She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts. If Shawn was getting woken up in the morning it would be by an alarm clock. There was no way he was getting any special treatment from her.

Once again, her mind drifted back to that night. How appreciative she had been of him, how he held her shoulder firmly yet warmly, the way his breath ghosted over her lips, how she had smiled at his antics. While a very, _very_ small part of her had wanted to close the gap, overall she was just feeling confused. She knew Shawn liked her in some way, he flirted with her enough that she’d have to be blind not to see it, but she had always assumed it was simply a little crush. But that. The way he went for it, yet held back just millimeters away from actually kissing her, it felt different. And she didn’t know what to make of it.

There was a rustling beside her and the bed creaked and moved, causing her side to rise up a little. She turned her head to see Shawn sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her. Slowly he stood and began to move around the room, stopping just at the foot of the bed as he looked at her.

“Oh.” Came his whispered voice. “I didn’t mean to wake you. Sorry.”

She shook her head, beginning to sit up. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway. What are you doing?”

“I couldn’t sleep either.” Turns out her previous assumption had been wrong. “I was going to see if they had any tea down in the lobby. My mom used to make some for me when I couldn’t sleep.”

She stared at him, mouth agape. It was crazy sometimes how he seemed to almost read her mind. Though, she figured, he probably had some help psychically.

He shot her a confused look but she simply shook her head, running a hand through her hair. “Can I join you?”

“Sure.” He smiled, gesturing dramatically towards the door. “After you.”

Slipping out of bed, she returned the smile, not even caring to put shoes on as she led him out the door. She may not be sleeping any time soon but it looked like this messy day was actually turning out to be quite alright.  
___

_17\. “Watch your step.” (set whenever, heavy T rating lol)_

The second they walked through the door, her lips were on his, hands in his hair, tugging his head closer to hers. He groaned happily, arms moving to wrap around her waist. This was the perfect ending to their date night. Well sort of. Ending implied that they had actually completed their meal when in reality, they had barely gotten their food before asking for the check, far more interested in each other than their meals. 

To say the drive home had been torture would be an understatement.

She pressed forward, deepening the kiss, and yanking him from his thoughts. There were only a few things that could quiet the constant hum of his mind and this was one of them. Actually _she_ was one of them. He would always drift away, off in some little world of musings, and then with one word or one action, she could bring his thoughts right back to her. He loved that. He loved focusing on her and just her, making her smile or laugh or squirm, it all brought such joy to him.

Her lips had moved away from his, kissing up his cheek and over to his ear. “Shawn,” She breathed and he felt a shiver run down his spine, “Stop thinking so much.”

A grin overtook him. He didn’t need to be told twice, cupping her cheeks in his hands and bringing their lips back together. She sighed happily, her hands moving to slip under the back of his shirt, fingers brushing over his skin. He groaned as his tongue caught her lip- he knew she had recently switched to pineapple flavored lip balm but he had no idea it was _this_ invigorating. The taste spurring him on, he threaded his fingers through her hair, soft strands brushing his hands as he began to walk her backward.

The couch. The couch was a good place to make out on. It was closer than the bedroom anyway. As they moved her lips never left his apart from the occasional trail down his jaw and then back up again. His whole body felt like it was on fire, burning from every touch or caress she gave him.

Despite being very aware of her and everything they were doing, he was also aware of their surroundings, specifically the fact that the arm of the couch was only a couple of feet away. “Watch your step.” He mumbled as he tried to steer her towards the front.

She apparently didn’t hear him- or didn’t register what he said- for a second later she let out a gasp of surprise and disappeared from his arms. His eyes snapped open and he stared down at her with shock for a split second before laughter rose from his chest. She had hit the arm of the couch, inadvertently losing her balance and slipping over the side. 

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him- hair fanned out across the cushions, knees bent over the arm- her face was equal parts annoyed and amused and he couldn’t help but laugh again.

“Shut up.” She glared, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to look angry. It wasn’t super effective when laughter danced in her eyes.

He leaned forward, resting his hands on her knees. “Next time maybe you should listen to me when I tell you to watch your step.”

She stuck out her bottom lip. “In my defense, I was distracted.”

“Yeah, you were.” He smirked, eyebrows wiggling.

“Oh just come here and kiss me.” 

He was more than happy to obey her.  
___

 _18\. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.” (Post-LCH verse)_

Juliet let out a groan, sinking deeper into the couch, arm thrown over her eyes. Her other hand rested on her stomach, doing little to cover the small bump that seemed to be growing every day. It similarly was doing little to help the nausea that was also growing. 

Breathing in deep through her nose, she followed it by letting the air out through her mouth, a constant cycle to try to fight back the waves of nausea that flowed through her. She had heard about morning sickness and had gotten the proper warnings from Karen and her mom but nothing could prepare her for how bad it actually was. Or how constant. Unfortunately for her, morning sickness did not stick to its name, rather choosing to flare up at random times of the day and usually sending her straight to the bathroom.

She could hear Shawn moving about in the kitchen. Occasionally dishes would clink or water would be poured before something was set on the counter. He was pretty quiet, giving her room to just rest though occasionally his humming would drift into the living room. She didn’t mind that. It was always so soothing.

After some time- and a lot of drifting in and out of consciousness- the sounds of his footsteps approaching pulled her back into reality. There was a soft thump before his hands wrapped around her legs, moving them slightly. Then the couch sagged down and her legs were placed back down, this time on rough jeans instead of the soft couch. She didn’t mind that either. 

Slightly pulling her arm back from her eyes she gave him a small, sleepy smile as his hands drifted up and down her legs, occasionally stopping to rub circles into her skin. “Hey.”

He smiled back. “Hey yourself. How are you feeling?”

“Like crap.” She frowned. 

“I’m sorry. Here.” His hands were gone from her legs and she watched as he grabbed a mug from the coffee table. “Drink this. You’ll feel better.”

She shifted, sitting up slightly and grimacing when a new wave of nausea rolled over her. “Not likely but I’ll try anything.”

Taking the mug from his hands, she brought it up to her lips and took a careful sip. Her eyes drifted closed as warm liquid flowed down her throat, warming her instantly. She sighed, eyes fluttering open again. “Is this mint tea?”

“Yep.” He beamed picking up a mug for himself and drinking some. “I read on a mommy blog that mint is supposed to help with nausea so I was hoping it’d work for you too.”

Her face burst into a grin and she carefully placed down her mug before motioning to him with one finger. He raised an eyebrow but followed suit, moving closer so that she was sitting in his lap. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she pulled his head down, placing a quick, yet passionate, kiss on his lips.

“Thank you.” She breathed once they broke apart.

“Anything for you Jules.”  
___

_19\. “Can I hold your hand?” (1950s au, “Life Makes Love Look Hard”)_

Going for a walk along the coastline had been Juliet’s idea- one that he had happily agreed to. A seemingly unending rainstorm had rolled in, flooding the streets for days. Thankfully he had been able to leave due to having to work but Juliet, unfortunately, had been trapped inside. Despite her reasoning that the rest was good for her and her baby, he could tell that she was going a little stir crazy. 

So it was safe to say that he was _very_ happy when the sun broke through the clouds, signaling at least a stop to the downpour.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, her plain gray dress doing little to hide her growing bump. Her hair pulled back in a simple braid, loose strands framing her face. She was so pretty and he yearned to tell her such. But the words tied on his tongue and he jerked his head away, choosing to watch the waves roll in instead.

The silence that surrounded them was uncharacteristic for him. Usually, he’d be running his mouth, doing everything it took to keep the quiet away. But there was something about this, about her, that made the silence comfortable and he didn’t exactly mind it.

Though when she broke it, he also didn’t mind that. He loved the sound of her voice and could listen to it all day if only he could.

“Thank you for going on this walk with me.” Her voice was soft, blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at him.

He quickly found his cheeks getting warm and he flashed her a small smile before ducking his head. “You’re welcome, Jules.”

She opened and shut her mouth, looking like she wanted to say something and he paused walking, eyebrow raised. 

“Um…” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and he could have sworn she was blushing. “Can I hold your hand?”

He was blushing too now, even harder than before. A grin overtook his face and he nodded, holding out his hand. “Of course.”

Returning his grin, she took his hand. A shiver went down his spine at the contact and he reveled in how well his hand fit in hers. It was almost like they were made for each other. He mentally shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts, a task made even more difficult when she squeezed his hand. 

Silence fell back over them as they began walking again but once again he didn’t mind. The warmth of her hand and the feel of her palm was enough to have him smiling for at least the next week.  
___

_20\. “You can borrow mine.” (band au (au thought up by the psych discord community))_

Juliet pursed her lips, covering them with the deepest shade of red she could get her hands on. It was twenty minutes to showtime and while they were usually a few minutes late anyway, she figured she might as well put her makeup on before Vick flipped her lid again.

“Crap.” Shawn’s voice drew her out of her pre-show musings and she angled her head, watching him through the mirror as he darted around the room. A string of swears flew from his mouth as he tore open drawers and threw clothes on the floor. 

She smirked. From her angle, she could easily admire the muscled planes of his shirtless back and the way they rippled as he moved. He was nicely tanned, freckles and moles dotting his skin causing her to bite the inside of her lip as she wondered what kind of constellations they’d form if she connected them. 

He swore again- causing a shiver to run down her spine at just how sexy he was when he swore- and she snapped the lid on her lipstick. Turning around, she draped her hands over the back of the chair, arching an eyebrow. “What is it this time?”

“I can’t find my eyeliner.” His voice was a little muffled as he stuck his head into a costuming trunk. She found herself biting her lip again. Gosh did his butt look good in those dark ripped jeans.

“That’s too bad.” Her voice was nonchalant as if she wasn’t just absolutely checking him out. “You can borrow mine if you’d like.”

He jerked up, rising to his full height and turning around. “Really? Thanks, Jules, you’re the best.”

She nodded with absentminded focus for her eyes had gone back to drifting across his body. He wasn’t wearing any makeup yet but his hair was in his signature messy style and his jeans hugged him in all the right ways. His chest was toned and smooth and she resisted the urge to lick her lips. And when he reached around her to grab the lipstick, she sighed breathlessly as his arm skirted briefly across her skin. He was really just too hot.

“Can I borrow this too?” He asked and it took her a few seconds to blink back into reality. 

She turned her head, raising an eyebrow as she saw that he was holding up her hot pink cropped hoodie. “Yeah sure but won’t it be too small on you?”

He shrugged before pulling it on. “I don’t mind.”

And neither did she. It really did look good on him, showing off his toned, but not overly muscled, stomach and clinging a bit tight to his body. He threw out his arms, spinning around in a grand show.

“What do you think?”

“It suits you.” She chirped, giving his body one last once over before turning back to the mirror to apply mascara. “Just don’t throw it into the crowd when you decide to go shirtless.”

She jumped as she felt his hands on her shoulders, not realizing he had made his way over to her. “Please. I wouldn’t dream of losing your stuff. Especially not after what happened last time.”

“Good.” She chuckled, dipping the brush back into the tube. “Because I will end you, Spencer.” Her threat fell short however as she grinned.

“Oh trust me, I am very aware of your capabilities.” He laughed, squeezing her shoulders. “Oh by the way…” She felt his cheek brush against her face, his voice low in her ear. “You look absolutely stunning.”

A shiver ran down her spine but she covered it up with a smirk, her voice matching his tone. “And I wasn’t kidding when I said that hoodie suits you.”

“Well then…” He chuckled deep in his chest. “I’ll see you on stage.”

She sighed happily as she watched him walk away. So maybe she’d be a little late to the start of the show but it was totally worth it.


	5. 20-25

_21\. “You might like this.” (set in the early seasons)_

Juliet sighed, running her finger around the ring of her champagne flute. Department parties were usually much more fun but stuffy ones, like this, were incredibly boring. She had the mayor to thank for that. He had decided it’d be a great idea to invite half the department to mingle with wealthy campaign contributors- probably to make himself look good- and now they were all suffering. It had started out okay until she realized that the contributors either wanted to talk straight statistics or try to flirt with her. One was boring and the other was just gross- especially since many of them were older men.

Thankfully she had found the rest of her group pretty quickly after that.

Lassiter grunted from beside her, his fingers drumming on the tall velvet-covered tables. Shawn and Gus had disappeared a few minutes ago, claiming to be in search of the buffet table. Though as soon as they left Lassiter had told her that there _wasn’t_ a buffet table much to her amusement. Vick darted in and out of view, she was faring better than the rest of them in the conversation department but they could all tell that weariness was quickly causing her professional mask to slip. 

“If I hear one more waltz, I’m going to kill someone,” Lassiter grumbled.

She gave a short laugh and then downed the rest of her champagne. “I may help you.”

“Oh come on guys.” Shawn’s voice drifted over her shoulder and she turned. “Not again.”

She wordlessly raised an eyebrow but let her attention be captured by Gus who was looking quite peeved. “Can you believe it? What kind of fancy party doesn’t have a buffet?”

“The kind that doesn’t want to pay for the amount of food you two will consume.” Lassiter quipped arms crossed over his chest.

“I think you should arrest them, Lassie…” There was a growl from her partner and Shawn turned his attention to her. “Jules?”

“I can’t arrest someone because they don’t have a buffet.”

He threw his hands up in mock exasperation. “Then what even is the _point_ of the Constitution!”

She just rolled her eyes and Vick strolled up. “I trust you all are behaving.” She gave them all pointed looks.

There was a chorus of agreements and she nodded briskly. “Good. Because if everything goes well, we can leave in fifteen minutes.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Lassiter sighed before catching Vick’s eye and straightening. “I mean, that sounds good Chief.”

“Chief.” Shawn started with a small raise of his hand. “Might I request us going to iHop after this? I think it’s safe to say we are all absolutely famished.”

A small smile crossed Vick’s lips. “I think that’d be a great idea Mr. Spencer. We’ll just have to see now, will we?” She spun on her heel, walking off to talk to some other socialites.

“Yes!” Shawn and Gus fist-bumped, matching grins on their faces. 

Juliet shook her head, smiling. “You two are something else.”  
___

A fifty minutes- and one closed restaurant- later, the group sat in a family-sized booth at IHOP. Part of her felt a little silly sitting in the middle of the restaurant in her red satin midi dress and full hair and makeup but considering that Lassiter, Gus, and Shawn were in suits- the latter wearing a bowtie instead of a normal tie- and the Chief was wearing a dark gray dress, her silliness was at least shared.

Shawn groaned happily beside her spurring a more exasperated groan from Lassiter who sat on her other side. The man had a small spot of whip cream above his lip- probably due to the generous amount that paired with his chocolate chips and sprinkles. “These are the _best_ pancakes ever.”

“Maybe if you stopped sounding like you’re making out with them, I could actually enjoy my food for once,” Lassiter grumbled, digging into his own- completely plain- pancakes.

Shawn chose, for once, to ignore him, instead turning towards her. “What do you think, Jules?”

“It’s amazing.” She sighed after swallowing her own bite of pancake. “Here, try it. You might like this.”

She dug into her pancake, producing a generous piece of pumpkin pancakes, making sure to include a good ratio of whip cream and chocolate chips as well. Shawn leaned forward as she slipped the fork into his mouth. His eyes drifted shut, contentment written across his features as he hummed and groaned.

“Holy crap Jules, that’s amazing.” He said once he had finally swallowed. His eyes slowly drifted open, and she found herself smiling at the pure joy that radiated in them. “I totally should’ve gotten those instead.”

She laughed, cutting another piece. “It’s okay, we can share.”  
____

_22\. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” (post s8)_

Shawn groaned, picking up another box and starting to trudge inside. Who knew that the worst part about moving to a new city was having to carry all of their things all the way up to their loft on the top floor? His legs were burning and he knew he was going to be very sore in the morning- and not in a good way. All he wanted was to finish up the last of the boxes and go take a bath with his favorite girl.

His favorite girl who was currently walking past him carrying a box that was half her size.

“Woah there!” He picked up his pace, turning to face her. “Here, let me carry that.”

Juliet rolled her eyes. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

He laughed. “Well _I know_ that. I’ve seen you take down guys twice your size. Plus I personally know just how strong you are.” At that, he waggled his eyebrows causing her to smirk. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to help you. You _are_ my fiancée after all.”

Her smirk quickly changed into a grin, so bright and beautiful that he felt his heart skip a beat, his own grin growing to match hers. She moved closer to him, pressing up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you for the offer, but don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

“Fine,” He shrugged, beginning to head inside. “But don’t come crying to me for a massage when you wind up sore.”

She laughed, close behind. “Please, I’d find a way to get that massage one way or another. I have my ways.” It was her turn to waggle her eyebrows, a poor attempt that made him laugh.

“Oh that you do, Detective, that you do.”  
___

“23. Can I kiss you?” (post-4x09 au where Abigail isn’t in the picture)

Shawn’s whole body was buzzing with adrenaline and pain. The adrenaline could be attributed to the fact that not even five minutes prior, he had jumped onto the windshield of Lassiter’s car and shot out a guy’s transmission. The pain, well that was because he had an untreated bullet wound. 

“Shouldn't we wait for Diesel and Rodriguez before you slap the cuffs on him?” He half-joked, bent over the hood of Lassie’s crown vic.

Pain was shooting through his chest, sending tingling down his arm as the adrenaline began to wear off. He knew he should be worrying about himself, about the bullet wound and the blood loss but he couldn’t stop thinking about his phone call to Juliet. He had told her that he- that he loved her. It was mostly to save himself from being shot again but a part of him knew, deep down, that it wasn’t just that. He’d have to be a fool not to realize just how much he cared about her. But love? 

He could barely tell Gus that he loved him- even though the love was different- and had never really admitted it to his parents either. Not even when he was dating Abigail- those few short months- could he say it. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, (well, sometimes he didn’t want to) it’s just that saying that he loved someone was being vulnerable and _that_ was hard for him. 

As the blueberry rolled up and Juliet and Gus rushed out, he realized that he had no clue how he was going to explain this to Jules. 

And yet, all he wanted to do was talk to her. Blood loss be darned.

“Shawn! Shawn! Oh my gosh, you’re alright!” Gus was by his side in an instant, holding onto his arm as he tried to assess his injuries. Shawn had to give it to him, even though he hated blood, Gus had a way of putting his fears aside for those he cared about.

“Hey buddy,” He chuckled, though the sound felt strained. “Remind me next time not to go to crime scenes without you.”

“You know that’s right.” Gus frowned.

“Okay, okay, give him some room.” His dad said, pushing Gus away. 

Shawn frowned but any remark he had died on his tongue as he looked past them to see Juliet. She was talking to Carlton in quiet tones, eyeing him every once in a while. He swallowed roughly, the urge to talk to her almost overwhelming.

“Okay, the ambulance should be here in 10,” Lassiter announced, strolling back towards them. “Just try not to pass out Spencer.” 

Shawn gave him a small thumbs up. “I’ll do my best.” Looking at Juliet again, he shot her a small smile when he caught her eye. With a small sigh, he readied himself, figuring that now was as good a time as any. “Um, hey guys, do you mind giving me a minute? I need to talk to Detective O’Hara.”

“Shawn if you think I’m going to leave you for one-” Henry started but Gus grabbed his shoulder, guiding him away. He glanced back, catching Shawn’s eye, and nodded causing him to smile. It was funny how Gus always seemed to read his mind. And Shawn said he was the psychic.

Once they had disappeared around the side of the crown vic and somewhere down the road- he didn’t really care where they had gone, his focus now solely on Juliet- he smiled, ushering the detective to come closer. She quirked an eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest, but obliged, strolling towards him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I got shot in the chest.” He laughed weakly. 

She frowned, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. If anyone should be sorry it’s me.”

“Shawn it’s not your fault either.”

“I know, I know. I blame it on not enough Sesame Street, if you don’t see Big Bird and Elmo interact at least once as a child, you’ll grow up to be a thief and a killer.”

“Shawn…” She said, in that way that always told him that while she was amused, he should get to the point. 

He pushed off of the hood, trying to stand up straight as best he could. “Sesame Street aside… that’s not the reason why I wanted to talk to you.”

She merely raised an eyebrow. He took a deep breath, licking his lips as he tried to form his thoughts into words. “Back there. At the gas station. When I called you-”

“Oh, that.” She cut him off, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Shawn, it’s okay, you did what you had to do.”

“But I didn’t!” She raised both eyebrows now at his exclamation and he smiled sheepishly. “Well okay I sort of did but it wasn’t all untrue. Jules, I called _you_. I could have called anyone in the station but I really wanted to hear your voice.”

She cocked her head, a small smile pulling on her lips but she stayed quiet, prompting him to continue.

“I- I-” He gapped, mentally yelling at himself. Why was it so hard to tell her that he liked her?? “You know when you’re a kid and you try to get the prize from a cereal box- nope that’s wrong. Okay so you know how I have a motorcycle and it represents freedom and not being tied down?” He shook his head. Maybe the blood loss really was getting to him. 

He took a deep breath before looking at her with unbridled focus and determination. “Okay screw it. Juliet, you are the prize at the bottom of the cereal boxes, you are the woman I would sell my motorcycle with even though it is my most prized possession. Heck, I would buy you a parrot to go back home to.” He grinned, all lopsided and happy. “I’m not making any sense right now and I completely blame it on the whole bullet wound in the shoulder thing but I just had to tell you that I-” He opened his mouth as the words died and snapped it shut, swallowing roughly. Pushing through the uncertainty, he smiled softly. “I like you, Jules. A lot.”

He took a deep breath, eyes darting across her face. Slowly, her face broke into a grin that rivaled his and she nodded. “Okay then Shawn, I have a question for you.”

“Anything.” 

“Can I kiss you?”

His world stopped. 

Freaking Detective Juliet O’Hara, the woman he had chased after and cared about for years, had just asked to kiss him. The whole being shot and kidnapped thing aside, this was quickly shaping up to be the best day of his life.

“Yeah,” He breathed, eyes darting to and from her lips.

She smiled, and moved forward, cupping his face in her hands as she pressed her lips against his. It. Was. Everything. Once he got over his initial shock, his good arm wrapped around her back, and he lightly rested his bad arm against her hip. Their lips moved in a slow and gentle caress, years of pining and want and maybe something more pouring out. 

Her fingers drifted across his cheeks and jaw, her hands were soft in parts and rough in others due to calluses lining her fingertips and palms. He wanted to hold and explore every inch- every story- of her hands. But there would be time for that later, right now he had more than enough good to focus on.

He rubbed his palm up her back, feeling the curve of her spine and the way her suit coat bunched up in places. She gave a little sigh and he couldn’t help but press harder against her, deepening the kiss. She didn’t seem to mind though, fingers drifting down to brush against his neck. It was amazing, tingles running up and down his spine, shooting from where she was touching him. Warmth spread throughout his chest, a pleasant sensation as opposed to the tightness that he had been feeling prior. 

He never wanted this to end. He just wanted to keep kissing and holding her for the rest of his life but air was a necessity and any minute now the ambulance would be arriving. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, noses brushing and breathing heavily.

“Wow.”

She grinned, nuzzling his nose slightly. “Wow indeed.”

He opened his mouth to tell her that they should do this again sometime when Henry’s loud voice interrupted him. Frowned he stepped back, giving them a reasonable amount of space despite his overwhelming desire to be near her. She flashed him a grin as the distant sound of sirens drew near. There would be time later to talk. Once he was bandaged up and released, he’d have one heck of a reward waiting for him. And she was beautiful and blonde and amazing.  
____

 _24\. “Just because.” (post-LCH verse)_  
Juliet grinned sleepily up at Shawn as he pressed his front into her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Around them was the gentle din of conversations mixed in with occasional clinking and children’s voices. She glanced around the room, the joy in her chest only growing more. 

Gus, Selene, and Jaden were huddled around the Christmas tree with Iris, the latter dangling Christmas ornaments in front of the two-year-old. Laughter rang out from all four of them. On the couch sat Carlton and Marlowe who were talking to Richard and Karen. Little Rose Lassiter lay bundled in her father’s arms, sleeping peacefully while Lilly played quietly on the floor. Shawn had gotten her a stuffed squirrel and she had instantly become attached, naming him “Detective Squirrel” and having him fight bad guys much to Carlton’s chagrin. 

Shawn placed a kiss just below her ear and motioned slightly to Delilah who was peacefully nursing. “How’s our little one doing?”

She looked down also with a fond smile on her lips. “Good. She was pretty hungry so I’m hoping she’ll be tired enough after this to go right to bed.”

He chuckled, the sound low, sending vibrations through her ear and down her spine. “I know I am. It’s been a long amazing day and I’m going to sleep like a _rock_.”

“Really?” She quirked an eyebrow. “No time for other stuff?”

Tilting his head, his voice went up an octave. “Well…”

Laughing, she shook her head. “I’m just messing with you. We can do other stuff when we don’t have the Lassiter’s staying with us and when I’m not exhausted.”

“I can live with that.” He pressed his lips against her forehead. “Besides, all I want to do right now is cuddle with you.”

She smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Same.”

Tilting her head slightly, she admired his profile. His hazel eyes shone with adoration, a small smile gracing his lips as he watched their daughter. His hair and beard were nicely trimmed and styled, a contrast to the wild look he had taken up ever since Delilah’s birth. It was a nice change but she secretly missed his well-worn look. He really did look like a dad.

Sensing her gaze, he turned towards her and cocked an eyebrow. “What’s that look for?”

She lifted a shoulder, “Just because.”

He laughed, the sound causing a smile to grow on her face. Then he grinned, eyes darting to her lips. “I’m going to kiss you on the mouth now.”

Humming she closed the gap. It really was the most wonderful time of the year.  
____

_25\. “I love you”_

The sound of the faucet running is mixed in with the quiet brush of the toothbrushes against their teeth. When they first started dating Juliet had been very annoyed with him constantly leaving the faucet on but eventually let it slide. They stand, shoulder to shoulder and he can’t help but grin. Her hair is down, gentile curls cascading over her shoulders. She’s wearing his shirt and his pajama pants despite this being very much _her_ house and that fact alone causes joy to bubble in his chest.

He flexes his toes, feeling the cold bathroom floor beneath his feet and it serves to remind him that all of this is real. He’s dating Juliet O’Hara. He’s brushing his teeth right next to her. He’s in her home and she’s wearing his pjs. It’s way better than any fantasy he could ever have or anything he could have ever dreamed of and he can’t help but revel in just how lucky he is.

She lightly bumps his shoulder, eyes dancing and his grin grows even larger. It’s a bit difficult to smile with a toothbrush in his mouth but he doesn’t mind. He’s too happy to really care anyway.

And then she giggles and he freezes, hand pausing its ministrations. The toothbrush slips from his mouth and he sets his hands down on the counter, gazing at her with pure adoration.

“I love you.”

The words slip so easily from his lips. It’s almost as if he hasn’t been unable to say it for months now. As if every time he tried to say it, the words hadn’t fallen short. As if he’s said it every single day since he uttered a similar phrase in an interrogation room surrounded by his family and friends. As if he hadn’t been too scared to say it at all. He’s certainly thought it enough but that doesn’t change the reality that this right here, this is the first time he’s actually said it out loud.

She pauses, brush dangling from her lips as her eyes dart up to his in the mirror. They’re shining and searching, looking for the truth in the statement. Trying to see if he really meant it. 

He did.

The air hangs tense between them and all he wants to do is crack a joke, bring back the light atmosphere that existed before. He swallows roughly, his adam's apple bobbing and he wonders if he had just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him.

But then the brush slips from her mouth, her lips forming a beaming smile and he knows that he didn’t ruin it, only made it better. Quicker than he could blink, her mouth is on his, lips pressing and caressing and showing him that she’s not at all angry with his admission. Once his shock wears off he wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet and resting her gently against the bathroom sink. 

They remain that way for what feels like hours, kissing and touching and holding each other until she breaks the kiss, resting her forehead against his. Their noses are touching and she presses another- though this time quick- kiss against his lips.

“I love you too.”

This time, it’s Shawn’s turn to break into a giant grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you liked any or all of these _please_ go check out WeAreRobinson's fics because all of the AUs and many of the ideas are hers!
> 
> Merry Christmas again Julie! Ily <3


End file.
